


You are a Remarkably Attractive Man

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Jenkins probably hoards everything he makes that does something, M/M, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017, which leads to a load of shelves that collect dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: After annoying Jenkins, the trio get assigned various tasks as punishments. Stone, assigned to dusting Jenkins’s lab, ends up making more of a mess, much to Jenkins’s displeasure.





	You are a Remarkably Attractive Man

“How does cleaning your lab teach me anything?” Stone asked, annoyed as Jenkins scowled at him.

“It will give you a grand opportunity to peruse my belongings so you can keep your nose out of my work, that’s what it will do,” Jenkins said, tossing a soft cloth at Stone. “And I know you aren’t curious enough to open anything, nor do you have sticky fingers like Mr. Jones.”

Stone huffed in frustration, unable to argue on that with Jenkins. 

“It could be worse,” Jenkins assured him, “you could have Mr. Jones’s fate of cleaning out the lake water tank.”

“You know ya just gave him a reason to go visit his kid, right?” Stone said, picking a dusty jar off a shelf to begin cleaning.

“Perhaps, but his...kid...will also guilt him into cleaning. What parent says no to their...lake monster child?” Jenkins added, walking towards the door. “I will leave you to your work. Please don’t sniff or taste anything, and if something breaks, do come get me as quickly as you can.”

“Will do,” Stone mumbled, gently taking jars and bottles off the wooden shelf, motes of dust fluttering off. 

Jenkins had a lot of things in his lab, many of which didn’t get used all that often and thus collected a lot of dust. Besides the slight tickle in his nose, it was oddly satisfying to clean all of the shelves. He found himself humming various songs while he worked, some good ol’ country classics, like he did when he worked on the oil rig. 

He wasn’t in much of a hurry to finish his job. There were many shelves in the lab, most of them loaded as full as they reasonably could be. One of them was too tall for Stone to reach from the floor. Sure, he could’ve not done the shelf (even if Jenkins was taller than him by several inches, he still couldn’t see that shelf), but Stone couldn’t leave a job unfinished. 

A quick look around found a simple wooden step-ladder, giving Stone just enough height to be eye level with dust-layered surface. Upon closer inspection, one of the bottles, a dark-tinted glass with a wax-sealed cork, seemed significantly less dusty than the others. Stone didn’t pay it much mind and dusted it just as he did all the others.

“So you do like country!” Flynn said, suddenly announcing his presence rather loudly. 

“What the fff-” Stone shouted, startled enough to drop the bottle in his hand. It smashed on the counter next to Flynn, splattering him with the liquid inside.

“Woah, didn’t mean to scare you, sorry about that. What is this stuff anyway?” Flynn asked, sniffing his sleeve. He looked up to Stone when he didn’t get a response. “Stone?”

“You are a remarkably attractive man,” Stone said, looking down at Flynn like he was the light of his life. Stone, suddenly wanting to be much closer to Flynn, got off the step-ladder, unknowingly putting his hand in the liquid and glass still on the counter. 

“Wait...you said that when-” Flynn stuttered, confusion fading to determination as he leaned against the counter, attempting to look casual. “I never forgot how piercing your eyes are…”

\---

After checking on Ezekiel, who thankfully was doing his job and not goofing around, and Cassandra working on the accounting backlog, much to Charlene’s annoyance (which she made known occasionally even from wherever she and Judson currently existed), Jenkins returned to his lab to see how far Stone had gotten in his cleaning. Low voices emanated from the room, not loud enough to distinguish words until he neared the doorway. 

Upon seeing Flynn and Stone leaning quite close to each other, saying what sounded like poetry, Jenkins sighed. “Mr. Carsen, why are you distracting Mr. Stone with literature?” Neither man acknowledged Jenkins’s presence. Confused, Jenkins walked into the room, catching sight of the broken glass on the table, glancing up to the shelf where it once sat. “Of all the things to break, you just happened to break the incorrect obsession potion neutralizer.”

While he suffered the fate of listening to the two scholars quote the most impressive sounding love poems they could, Jenkins fervently retrieved the working antidote from a cabinet, pouring the contents into the all-purpose antique perfume bottle sitting next to it. Stone seemed to be making a move, his hand gripped Flynn’s arm, practically purring whatever he was quoting, slowly leaning more into Flynn’s space, to the point they were inches apart. 

“Nope, not in my lab you don’t,” Jenkins called out, spraying Stone and Flynn in the face before Stone could close the distance. Their heads lolled forward as the antidote took hold, smacking each other, which brought them back to reality. “Having to listen to you two once was enough, please serenade each other elsewhere.”

Stone looked at Flynn, realized how close he was standing, promptly backed away a couple steps, then glanced at his hand to figure out why it was wet and hurting. “What happened?”

“You apparently dropped the first mix of antidote I made to cure you two from the obsession potion months ago,” Jenkins said, a hint of pity in his voice.

Stone glared at Flynn. “He made me drop it.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you! You were in your own little, country music loving world and didn’t hear me come in,” Flynn retorted. He then looked at Jenkins. “Why would you keep that if it didn’t work properly?”

“I certainly didn’t think this would happen again. When it comes to potions such as that, a good maker knows to keep everything, just in case it becomes useful,” Jenkins justified himself. “I think you have done enough cleaning for now, Mr. Stone.”

“You sure? I can finish-”

“It’s fine, you were mostly done anyway,” Jenkins cut him off, trying to not show his annoyance. 

“Come on,” Flynn said, tugging Stone by the arm to the door. “Let’s get that hand cleaned up.”

Flynn led him to the rather well hidden bathroom (why did the Library have to rearrange the bathroom so far away?), still tugging him unnecessarily. “I know the way, you don’t have to drag me there,” Stone mumbled.

Flynn looked down at his grip like he didn’t realize he was still holding on to Stone and let go, mildly flustered. “Sorry.”

“You alright?” Stone asked as they arrived at the door. 

“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, totally fine,” Flynn stammered as he opened the door and turned on the lights. The first aid kit hung on a hook, well used by the team over the years. Flynn unzipped the kit and started rifling through the contents, pulling out the useful things like antibiotic ointment and disinfectant and a bandage or two. “Hey, don’t pick at the glass,” Flynn snapped, pulling out the tweezers.

“I can get glass out of my own hand,” Stone sighed, leaving his hand palm up on the counter for Flynn. Blood oozed around the shard, but thankfully only one sliver actually embedded in his hand deep enough to break skin.

“There, got it,” Flynn exclaimed, holding the shard up to confirm his victory before tossing it into the little garbage bin next to the counter. “Here, wipe off the blood.” Flynn handed him some clean gauze while he fiddled with the package of an alcohol wipe. 

“You don’t have to play nurse for me---aghhh,” Stone said, hissing when Flynn suddenly wiped the open wound. 

“It’s fine. I’m the one who made you drop it in the first place,” Flynn replied, opening the tube of ointment. Stone offered a finger from his uninjured hand, waiting on Flynn. “Why did you say the same thing you did...last time?” Flynn asked as he squeezed some out on Stone’s finger.

“W...nnngh, what do ya mean?” Stone said, wincing slightly as he applied the ointment. 

“Do you not remember?” Flynn asked, handing him a bandage he had started opening for Stone.

Stone took the bandage, pointedly not looking at Flynn while he did so. “I, uh, remember, a little.”

“Well, you said the exact same line as before,” Flynn started, waiting for Stone to look at him.

Stone fiddled with the bandage much longer than it actually took to put on his hand. He finally looked up to meet Flynn’s relentlessly curious stare. “What? I mean, it’s true,” he mumbled.

“Just happened to be the first thing that came to your mind...twice?” Flynn pressed, studying Stone’s face. Stone occupied himself with gathering the used gauze. 

“Shut up, look, I’m bleedin’ ‘cuz of you,” Stone chided, waving his hand at Flynn.

“How noble of you, wounding yourself for me,” Flynn teased, smirking. 

Stone made an exasperated noise, tossing the bloody gauze in the bin before stalking out of the bathroom. 

“Hey, Stone, wait!” Flynn chased out of the bathroom after him, unnecessarily sprinting straight into Stone. In mid panic of him landing on his wounded hand, Flynn tried to grab him as he fell, but instead just managed to grab Stone’s arms and get dragged down with him. At the last second he got his knees under him, which left the two in the wonderfully awkward position of Stone on his back, arms gripped rather tightly by Flynn who straddled his hips.

“Seriously?” Stone huffed as he sucked in the breath Flynn just knocked out of him. 

“At least you didn’t land on your hand?” Flynn offered, trying to find the silver lining.

“I wouldn’t be in this predicament if you hadn’t ran into me,” Stone countered. 

“True,” Flynn responded. 

Awkward silence hung between them until Stone spoke. “Can ya get off me?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry I don’t know what I was doing, um,” Flynn rambled as he scrambled to his feet, offering a hand to Stone to pull him up. “Was just processing and I’ve kind of ruined your day and-”

“Hey, Flynn, it’s alright,” Stone interjected, squeezing Flynn’s hand to get him to quit talking. “Seriously though, what’s going on? You’ve been weird since Jenkins cured us...again.”

“It’s nothing,” Flynn answered too quickly, earning narrowed eyes from Stone. He glanced down at their hands intertwined; Stone made no effort to let go. “Um, heh, ever since the...first time...it kind of made me realize a few things about myself.”

“Oh,” was all Stone could manage when Flynn looked back up at him. A few moments later his words returned to him. “That’s why you’ve been weird around me then?” 

Flynn let go of his hand, gesturing as he talked. “Yeah, well I was trying to process, or ignore feelings really, which apparently comes out in odd jokes no one else but you and maybe Jenkins would get and riling you up about various literature debates-”

“And rambling a lot,” Stone added, lightly chuckling. 

“Uh yeah, and that.” Flynn raked his hand through his hair. 

“To be fair, I didn’t let myself think about it either. And then I went off to Shangri-La and found myself missin’ you a lot,” Stone said, copying Flynn with his uninjured hand. “Though I thought you were being weird ‘cuz of Charlene and Apep and almost dying and all.”

“None of those situations helped,” Flynn clarified. “I didn’t let myself really deal with anything until after we got everything moved back in from D.O.S.A.”

“Heh, I was gone already by then,” Stone admitted.

Flynn attempted to communicate with words, but instead just opened and closed his mouth. Stone chuckled again, amused with Flynn’s fluster. Finally words returned to Flynn. “What am I supposed to say to that?”

“Oh, I dunno, that you feel the same, apparently?” Stone offered, attempting to will away the flush rising to his face.

“Well, I mean, yeah,” Flynn started, stopping when he realized his words, looking at Stone with intent. 

It was Stone who closed the short distance, gently pressing his lips against Flynn’s.

It was Flynn who kissed back with passion, pressing him against the stone wall.

\---

Sometime later the two made their way back through the Library, intent to make sure Jenkins wasn’t mad at them (and if he still was, doing whatever would appease him). Though they didn’t seem too aware of their tousled appearance, Jenkins definitely picked up on it.

“Did you at least properly dress his hand before you two finally had your fun?” Jenkins asked, looking up at them from a book he had on the counter in his lab.

“W...w...what yes his hand is fine,” Flynn stammered, embarrassed. Jenkins looked to Stone next to him, who looked pretty pleased with himself, or at least what he had to do with Flynn’s excessive stammering. “Is there anything else that needs to be done? Or in the Library? How’s the bug room doing?”

Jenkins rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m not mad at you Flynn.”

“What?”

“It was an accident, and to be honest, there were a lot worse things that could’ve been dropped,” Jenkins clarified. Flynn literally sighed with relief; Stone relaxed as well, but didn’t show it as much. “You two go on and have fun, or well, you already did…”

“Yeah we did,” Stone added, a mild mix of smug and pleased with himself. 

Flynn gawked at Stone. “Aaaand I’m leaving the room now,” he announced, turning on his heels and doing just that. Stone laughed watching him leave.

“If I had known it would take another round of the the potion, I could’ve done something months ago,” Jenkins said, smiling.

“A joke, from Jenkins? This day just keeps gettin’ better and better,” Stone said. “Nah, he needed time, a lot of it apparently.”

“Understandable, we’ve had quite a busy few months,” Jenkins replied. “And I’m not mad at you either, Jacob.”

“Thanks, I guess. I still feel bad though, I was tryin’ so hard not to break anything,” Stone said.

“I could tell. The shelves are spotless. It’s alright to have accidents every once and awhile,” Jenkins said. The smile reappeared on his face. “You better go find him, make sure he isn’t doing anything crazy in his post-sex haze.”

“Jenkins!” Stone exclaimed, which just earned a chuckle from the immortal knight. With another exasperated noise, Stone left the lab rather hastily, suddenly hoping Flynn wasn’t babbling to Cassandra or Ezekiel about what just happened, but even as he speed-walked down the hall, he still found himself feeling light and happy, smiling goofily because that’s exactly how he felt about Flynn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after the whole D.O.S.A. fiasco, after things have calmed down. I feel like Jenkins would hoard stuff he makes in the “you never know when I might need it” way, kind of a Harry Dresden vibe when it comes to potion making. 
> 
> Though I like Fleve and Jazekiel and all, I didn’t really think about any outside relationships in this, so this fic is in it’s own happy little Flynnstone bubble. Also I have no clue where Eve is in this, I didn’t really think about her until I finished this and didn’t feel like inserting her somehow. Let’s pretend she’s off having a ladies’ day out with Rockwell or something.


End file.
